Amor axiomático
by akari.tsukiyo
Summary: Para Eren no era difícil recordar todos los momentos junto a su mejor amigo, estaban grabados a fuego en su mente y en su alma. Jamás podría olvidarle, ni siquiera ahora, que iba camino al último juicio del que sería parte. Jamás olvidaría la historia de cómo sus jóvenes corazones ansiosos de libertad se habían enamorado.
1. Agapē

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es obra de Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencia: ¿De este capítulo? Nada, ¿de los que siguen? Tal vez… (?)**

* * *

Agapē

_Es el término griego para el amor altruista entre dos seres._

_El que va más allá del propio bienestar, va más allá del egoísmo, de la vanidad, más allá de todo lo vano y superficial._

_Es el amor más puro y fuerte._

_Es el amor incondicional._

* * *

"_¡Eren!"_

Habían salido. Por fin habían derrotado a todos los titanes y derrumbado los muros que los mantenían cautivos. Mucha gente murió en el proceso de la libertad, muchas personas con ideales tan fuertes que dieron su vida por la humanidad, sacrificaron todo lo que tenían para tener algún día la paz. Y lo habían conseguido, ahora el mundo les pertenecía.

"_¡Mira este libro que mi abuelo tenía escondido! ¡Todo es sobre el mundo exterior!"_

El viento golpeaba con suavidad su joven rostro. El olor salino llegó a sus fosas nasales, y la inmensidad del océano frente a él lo hacía sentir pequeño. Muy pequeño. La blanca espuma sobresalía dentro del claro azul de las aguas que parecían no tener fin. El sonido de las olas chocando contra las piedras, llenaba el tranquilo ambiente con una relajante y particular melodía que el chico podía escuchar por primera vez.

"_¡De acuerdo con este libro, la mayor parte del mundo está rodeada de cuerpos acuáticos gigantescos llamados "océanos"!"_

Las nubes corrían veloces por la vastedad del cielo azul sobre su cabeza, y la arena bajo sus pies cosquilleaba su piel y la calentaba de una manera acogedora. Con parsimonia se acercó a la orilla y tomó un poco de agua entre sus dedos, la llevó a sus labios secos y la bebió para después escupirla.

"_¡También dice que es agua salada!"_

Sí, era salada. Sonrió levemente, después de todo Armin jamás se equivocaba. Aún podía recordar su rostro, la alegría que bailaba en sus grandes ojos al leer ese libro sólo para ellos dos. El ligero sonrojo que se hacía presente en sus pálidas mejillas cuando hablaba de lo mucho que le gustaría ver el mundo exterior. Armin había sido su primer amigo, y también su primer amor. Lo descubrió ese día, cuando después de recitarle todos los pasajes de ese raído libro prohibido, le había tomado la mano y prometido que ambos verían el océano cuando salieran de esos muros. Su imberbe corazón no había latido nunca tan fuerte ni con tanta emoción como ese día.

Avanzó sin reparos de mojarse el pantalón ya no tan blanco de su uniforme de la legión. El agua helada llegaba hasta la altura de sus caderas, y continuó avanzando hasta que se sumergió por completo. Sentía un ligero bombardeo en sus oídos, y la salinidad del líquido le quemaba los ojos, pero se quedó sumergido.

—_¿De qué color crees que sea el océano, Armin?_

—_No lo sé, del mismo color que los pequeños lagos tal vez. ¿Tú que crees, Eren?_

—_Creo…que azul, como los pequeños lagos_—_contestó dándole la razón a su amigo. Miró detenidamente los azules zafiros que brillaban con curiosidad enfrente de él y agregó_:—, _como tus ojos. _

Abrió los ojos y miró la profundidad del mar. Era oscuro, y los débiles rayos del sol atravesaban tímidamente la capa de agua, alumbrando con modestia algunos corales y peces que nadaban curiosos alrededor del joven. El aire se acabó en sus pulmones y con un gesto rápido sacó la cabeza y aspiró con premura todo el oxígeno que pudo.

Se sentía tan acongojado, las emociones dentro de él revoloteaban y se golpeaban entre ellas, en un intento de predominar en su imbatible corazón de titán. Miró la inmensidad del mar una vez más y copiosas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos color esmeralda.

Extrañaba a sus todas esas personas que habían muerto en batalla, a toda esa gente que murió protegiéndolo, pero sobre todo extrañaba a su mejor amigo. La guerra había sido cruenta, y poca gente logró sobrevivir para poder contar de la gran proeza de la humanidad a las generaciones venideras.

—_¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Armin?! ¡Eres un idiota!_

—_Quería…protegerte, Eren._

Se quedó en el mar hasta que la piel de su cuerpo comenzó a arrugarse, y la ropa le comenzó a pesar demasiado para mantenerse a flote. Sin dejar de ver el horizonte azul, comenzó a salir lentamente de la gran piscina salada, hasta que el agua estuvo a la altura de sus tobillos, acariciando con suavidad la piel morena. Sintió un ligero peso en su hombro, y desvió su mirada a la chica a su lado, Mikasa lo miraba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Eren regresó la mirada al gigantesco océano frente a él, y tomo la mano de la muchacha, estrechándola fuertemente.

—_N-no…tenías_

—_Sí… te protegí…Soy tan feliz, Eren_

La chica le devolvió el gesto con la misma intensidad, para después soltar la mano de Eren, y volver tras sus pasos. El chico pudo escuchar el sonido de unos arneses y cuerdas impactar contra la arena, y pronto Mikasa volvió a su lado, en sus manos tenía una pequeña caja de madera. Lo llamo con voz trémula, y una vez que el chico volteó a verla, le entregó el objeto en sus manos, y se alejó, manteniendo su distancia. Después de todo ese momento era íntimo, y ella lo sabía.

"_Tienes que ver el océano… por los dos…"_

Sus ojos color jade se posaron en la caja en sus manos, y apretándola contra su pecho, volvió a adentrarse en el mar. El agua jugaba con el arnés de su cintura, probablemente la sal lo oxidaría, pero eso ya no importaba, no lo usaría más después de todo.

"_Eren…Perdóname…"_

Suavemente depositó la caja sobre las pequeñas olas, las cuales bailaron, abrazándola y llevándosela hasta lo más profundo del mar, alejándola lentamente del lado de Eren.

"_Te quiero…Eren."_

Lo último que el de ojos verdes pudo ver, fue al gigantesco océano tragándose lo único que quedaba de Armin.

—Tenía razón, Armin—susurró al viento—. El océano sí es azul como tus ojos.

Mikasa lo llamó suavemente, y Eren se giró hacía ella, comenzando a caminar con paso apesadumbrado. Después de todo, debían volver a la muralla Sina, donde el juicio al último de los titanes le esperaba.

El recorrido de vuelta era de alrededor de cuatro días, tiempo más que suficiente para que Eren recordara toda su historia con el que fue su mejor amigo, su primer y último amor.

La historia de cómo sus jóvenes corazones ansiosos de libertad se habían enamorado.

* * *

_Cuando das todo por una persona, cuando estás dispuesto a dar tu propia vida sólo para protegerla._

_Cuando amas hasta que el aliento se acabe, hasta que tu corazón deje de palpitar._

_Cuando amas hasta morir, y más allá._

_Ese es el amor Agapē._

_Del que los griegos hablaban, el amor por el cual eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa._

_Por el cual eres capaz de cometer miles de estupideces, o miles de sacrificios._

_El amor que lo entrega todo, sin esperar nada._

_El amor puro, el amor inocente._

_El amor._

* * *

¡Hola! Vengo con otro Eremin, es que… los amo. ¿Qué puedo decir?

Al contrario del oneshot que hice anteriormente, éste será un poco más largo (Dah, si no sería un oneshot, tengo la capacidad de expresarme de un mono), tal vez tenga cuatro o cinco capítulos, dependiendo si gusta o no. Y no, queridas o queridos au contraire de lo que deben estar pensando, no será triste…bueno, no mucho. Tal vez sólo este pequeño prólogo sea triste, sí…tal vez.

Cualquier consulta, crítica, tomate, lechuga, a la cajita de más abajo.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Primer encuentro

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es obra de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Primer encuentro.-

_La primera vez que se habían visto no había sido en la mejor de las circunstancias. De hecho Eren, al principio, había creído que fue una mera coincidencia pero después, muchos años después, entendió que tal vez el destino le había enviado a su pequeño ángel personal._

_Después de todo, las mejores cosas de la vida venían de maneras imprevistas._

* * *

—Eren, compórtate.

—No sé por qué no me dejaste en casa, estoy grande, ¿sabes?

—Porque esto es una emergencia, y tu mamá está dentro de la muralla María, no iba a dejarte solo, Eren—regañó Grisha, mientras cruzaba la reja de madera de la casa de los Arlert—Tienes sólo seis años.

—Por eso—contradijo el pequeño—, ya estoy grande, padre.

El medico sólo lo miró y negó lentamente con su cabeza, su hijo era muy terco. Cruzó a paso apresurado el pequeño camino de piedras que llegaba hasta la entrada de la casa. El jardín estaba lleno de diversas flores de distintos tipos, dándole un toque armonioso y tranquilo a todo el lugar.

Tocó la puerta y se aseguró que Eren estuviese a su lado, diciéndole con la mirada seria que no hiciese ninguna imprudencia. En cuestión de segundos, una menuda mujer rubia les abrió y miró con alivio al médico frente a ella.

—Doctor Yeager, muchas gracias por venir tan rápido—dijo, mientras los invitaba a pasar, en sus ojos azules se veía preocupación. A Eren se le hacían muy bonitos, no bonitos como los de su mamá, pero bonitos al fin y al cabo.

—Descuide, señora Arlert—contestó el hombre—¿Dónde está?

—En la habitación que está por aquí, sígame por favor—Su voz era delicada, como un suave murmullo. Con una mano le indicó la sala contigua y su amable mirada recayó en el pequeño castaño, sonrió levemente y le dijo: —Puedes quedarte aquí, pequeño. Toma una de las naranjas que están en la mesa si quieres.

Eren sólo asintió, un poco cohibido por la sonrisa de la mujer, era cariñosa, suponía que todas las mamás lo eran. Miró a su padre, el cual se perdía detrás de la puerta junto a la mujer rubia. Suspiró y miró todo el interior de la casa.

Se parecía mucho a la suya, sólo que había una cantidad exorbitante de libros, en cada rincón habían por lo menos apilados unos diez o quince. Todos viejos, y bien cuidados. Se acercó con cautela, mirando a la puerta por la cual habían desaparecido los dos adultos. Tomó el libro que estaba más próximo y lo abrió, tenía muchas ilustraciones de lo que al parecer era un cuento sobre las murallas. Comenzó a ojearlo, viendo embelesado cada imagen, después de todo no podía leer nada, aún no sabía.

Repentinamente sintió una mirada en su nuca, y dejó rápidamente el libro de donde lo había sacado y se volteó, encontrándose tan solo como lo estaba hace unos minutos atrás, o al menos eso le pareció hasta que vio un pequeño bulto sobre la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso del hogar. No había reparado en ello.

—¿Hola…?—llamó suavemente, pudo ver como el pequeño bulto de color azul se tensaba y se levantaba suavemente. ¿Se estaba escondiendo? Pudo ver un destello rubio, y comprendió que era la cabeza de lo que sea que estaba sobre las escaleras.

—Hola—respondió, su voz era suave, como la de la mujer que había desaparecido junto con su padre.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó y se acercó a la escalera, viéndolo desde abajo.

—Armin.

—¿Armin? —volvió a cuestionar Eren, mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre—contestó. Se había sentado en los escalones y abrazando sus piernas, encogiéndose lentamente. Seguramente ahí había estado todo el tiempo y Eren no se había dado cuenta.

—El mío es Eren—dijo mientras subía los escalones.

El cabello de Armin era tan rubio como el de la mujer de la sonrisa amable, sus ojos también eran azules, incluso más que los de ella pero estaban tristes y parecía que hubiese llorado hace no mucho.

—¿Por qué llorabas? —preguntó sentándose en el mismo escalón que él.

—Mi abuelo está enfermo.

Su rostro de hundió más en sus piernas, dejando únicamente sus ojos a la vista de Eren. Los cuales parecían volver a llenarse de lágrimas. Al castaño no le gustaba ver llorar a la gente, siempre le había provocado una sensación de incomodidad y además, también le daban ganas de llorar a él.

—Mi papá lo curará—dijo, con seguridad y agregó: — Ha curado a mucha gente, es el mejor doctor de las murallas.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó el pequeño rubio, levantando su cabeza y mirando al moreno. Sus ojos brillaban con esperanza. Eren descubrió que los ojos de Armin eran bastante bonitos, igual o más bonitos que los de su mamá.

—Claro que sí—respondió, con una sonrisa— Así que no llores, Armin. Las niñas no deben llorar.

El rubio ladeó su cabeza, con la pregunta escrita en sus ojos azules.

—¿Niña?

—Ajá—asintió Eren. Su mamá siempre le había dicho que si alguna vez veía a una niña llorar, debía ayudarla. Y Armin era la primera niña que Eren veía, aunque su nombre fuese muy extraño para pertenecer a una.

—Eren…—comenzó el niño de ojos azules, incómodo y levemente sonrojado—…no soy una niña.

Ahora fue el turno del castaño de ladear su cabeza. ¿Armin no era una niña? ¡Pero si era muy bonita! Su voz era delicada como la de una y su cabello era largo, tenía que ser una niña. Además, podía jurar que era más pequeña que él, tenía todas las características que su mamá había dicho de las niñas, su mamá no mentiría.

—¿Seguro que no eres una niña? —pregunto, escéptico.

—Sí, Eren—respondió, sonriendo ligeramente—. Estoy seguro.

Al castaño le costó creerlo, sobre todo después de ver la suave sonrisa de Armin, su estómago se había sentido extraño. Pero esa sensación desapareció tan rápido como llegó, tal vez debería haber comido una de las naranjas que le ofreció la señora Arlert.

—¿Te gustan los libros, Eren? —preguntó el rubio, después de un largo silencio. Había vuelto a cunar su cabeza en sus brazos, pero ya no estaba tan triste como antes. De hecho, las ganas de llorar se habían ido desde que el niño de ojos verdes estaba a su lado.

—Sí, pero sólo puedo ver las imágenes—respondió, y agregó con un poco de vergüenza: —Aún no sé leer.

—¿No? —cuestionó, recibiendo un ligero asentimiento por parte del moreno. Una idea llegó a su cabeza y miró a Eren—Yo puedo enseñarte, si quieres.

El chico de cabellos castaños lo miró, sorprendido. Pensó en decirle que no, después de todo, no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie. Pero de verdad quería aprender a leer. Tal vez así su padre lo considerara lo suficientemente grande. Además, Armin le había caído bien. No era engreído como los otros niños que había conocido.

—Está bien—respondió, con un leve sonrojo acompañando su sonrisa. El rubio correspondió el gesto.

El sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de los niños que estaban en la escalera, Armin se paró inmediatamente y fue al encuentro de su madre y Grisha.

—¿Cómo está el abuelo? —preguntó.

Su madre sonrió levemente y se agachó a la altura de su hijo, acarició su cabeza y tomó uno de los largos mechones dorados, pasándolo por detrás de su oreja.

—Está mejor, cariño—respondió y miró al hombre frente a ellos—El doctor Yeager dijo que se recuperaría en un par de días.

Armin dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones, y sonrió con alegría. Eren tenía razón, su padre era el mejor médico de las murallas. Se giró y vio al niño, el cual le sonreía con orgullo, sabiendo que había tenido la razón.

—Muchas gracias, doctor—comentó la mujer, comenzando a buscar en los bolsillos de su delantal de cocina—Sé que tenía el dinero justo aquí.

El hombre negó con la cabeza y llamó a Eren, lo tomó de la mano y se dirigió a la puerta del hogar.

—No se preocupe, señora Arlert—dijo, mientras abría la puerta—Pero a Carla siempre le han gustado las rosas.

La mujer lo miró y sonrió dulcemente, con pequeñas lágrimas asomándose por la comisura de sus ojos. Tomó una de las tijeras del estante y salió junto con el doctor al jardín, donde cortó y armó un pequeño ramo de rosas. Se lo tendió al médico, agradeciéndole nuevamente por la visita.

Armin miraba todo desde el dintel de la puerta, sonriendo agradecido por la amabilidad del señor de cabello largo. Ellos no tenían mucho dinero, en realidad, nadie que viviese en el distrito de Shingashina lo tenía. Por eso el hecho de poder ahorrar era tan importante. Ahora entendía todas las cosas buenas que su madre solía decir del médico.

Eren vio a la lejanía al niño rubio, y se deshizo del agarre que su padre tenía en su mano. Grisha lo miró con una ceja alzaba, interrogante. Eren sólo le sonrió y corrió al encuentro de Armin, tenía que decirle algo.

—Eren—dijo el de ojos azules, una vez que el moreno llegó a su lado— ¿Qué suce…?

—Mañana—interrumpió el niño—Te vendré a buscar e iremos a un lugar secreto, ¿está bien? Para que me enseñes a leer.

Armin lo miró por un momento, para luego asentir enérgicamente con su cabeza, moviendo sus largos cabellos dorados.

—Bien—sonrió el moreno— ¡Nos vemos!

—¡Adiós! —respondió enérgicamente el rubio, mientras movía su mano.

Los dos adultos veían la escena con una sonrisa en los labios, al parecer sus dos hijos habían hecho su primer amigo.


End file.
